Los Pecados Mortales
by Margot03
Summary: Conjunto de one-shoots de diferentes parejas.-Hinata e pensado en suicidarme-¡Eres un imbecil!-"Entre las miserias de nuestra vida en la tierra, el suicidio constituye el más preciado don que Dios ha concedido al hombre.-KibaHina-Hay lo que me espera...
1. Violación, Incesto y Asesinato,SasuHina

Buenass!!! Como esta mi gente? Hace tiempo prometi otro conjunto de One-shoots titulado "Los Pecados Mortales" ya que mi otro fic "Los Pecados Capitales" tuvo éxito y al preguntar, las personas sugirieron los pecados mortales, Este fic, por asi decirlo, contiene conjuntos de one-shoots de diferentes parejas, NejiHina, GaaHina, NaruHina, ItaHina, KibaHina y SasuHina, los pecados mortales son nueve pero decidi agruparlos para hacer siete capítulos, para que esten balanceados con el otro fic.

Aquí va el primer capitulo y el mas largo, este agrupa tres pecados y de aquí todos los demás tendrán un solo pecado.

Asesinato-Incesto-Violación.

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishi Kishi, los pecados tampocos son mios, son del mundo entero y la historia si es mia, si la robas y me entero, te rastreo y la ira de Kami y de Jashin en combinación caera sobre ti, a través de mi. Este capitulo fue inspirado por la canción La Niña de Aventura.

Advertencias: Este capitulo es un SasuHina incestivo. Por obligacion debo mencionar la violacion, no lo hare con un lemmon pero en este capitulo se presentan temas sugestivos.

Aclaraciones:

-SasuHina-dialogo normal

-**SasuHina**-pecado mortal

-_SasuHina_-pensamientos.

No es necesario que leas "Los Pecados Capitales" pero si deseas hacerlo, busca la historia en mi perfil y si la lees, espero seas tan amable de dejarme un review.

Los one-shoots no se conectan entre si. El primer y el ultimo one-shoot seran SasuHina. Algunos capitulos son AU/UA y otros no. Este es UA.

* * *

**Incesto.**

**"La cuestión del incesto ha sido un referente universal acerca de la preferencia de las relaciones de parentesco fuera del grupo social de origen. Culturalmente consiste en la práctica de relaciones sexuales o el establecimiento de vínculos de parentesco entre individuos previamente relacionados entre sí de esta manera, bien sea mediante alianza o mediante consanguinidad."**

**Violación.**

**"Es el acto de forzar a tener relaciones sexuales con otra persona sin su consentimiento empleando violencia en la acción, o amenaza de usarla."**

**Asesinato.**

**"Es un delito contra la vida humana, de carácter muy específico, que consiste en matar a una persona."**

Desde pequeña Hinata había tenido el sueño pesado, difícilmente se levantaba con cualquier ruido, lo que era beneficioso para sus padres, así la pequeña no escuchaba sus constantes discusiones, todo lo contrario a su hermano gemelo Sasuke, quien tenia el sueño muy liviano, y se levantaba por cualquier cosa, si la puerta se abría, se cerraba o si el perro pasaba, Sasuke despertaba.

Algo muy fuerte debía suceder para que Hinata despertara, un disparo, un incendio o un grito.

Hinata tenia nueve años, y era la hermana gemela de Sasuke quien había nacido tres minutos antes, lo que lo convertía en el hermano mayor. Sasuke y Hinata eran mellizos ya que no eran idénticos. Ambos tenían el cabello negro con toques azules y la piel nívea, eran muy guapos y se notaba que iban a ser exitosos por su inteligencia, Sasuke tenia los ojos negros y Hinata grises, casi blancos, la gente decía que eran el claro ejemplo del Ying y el Yang, ya que Sasuke tenia un carácter algo fuerte, era un poco frio y arrogante mientras que Hinata era tímida y dulce.

Pero cuando estaban solos todo cambiaba ya que siempre jugaban y nunca se separaban.

Hinata se despertó una noche al sentir unas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, sus ojos trataron de observar con detenimiento a la persona frente a si, pero no podía ver nada, lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, al sentir un dolor constante en su zona baja, aquel extraño la había penetrado, aquel extraño la estaba violando, a ella, a una niña de nueve años, que solo reacciono cuando estuvo sola en su habitación, con las sabanas manchadas entre sus manos.

Lo extraño fue que Sasuke no despertó, quizás el vaso de leche caliente que su padre le dio influyo.

Nadie supo como pudo suceder aquello, las puertas y ventanas habían estado cerradas y no había signos de haber sido forzadas, quizás la puerta de la cocina fue olvidada, solo se sabia que aquel desgraciado sin corazón había entrado y había causado aquel daño. Los policías preguntaban alrededor, si había algún sospechoso, la madre de Hinata Mikoto lloraba, mientras que el padre Hiashi Hyuuga pensaba.

Pasaron los meses y Hinata se veía muy mal, sus muñecas estaban llenas de polvo, se le hacia difícil dormir y divertirse, solo lo hacia cuando estaba junto a Sasuke, cuando él dormía a su lado ella se sentía segura y entonces se permitía cerrar los ojos para dormir, solo con él jugaba y se divertía, por eso Mikoto había decidido mudar a Sasuke de habitación para que durmiera junto a Hinata.

Pasaron los años y aquella cercanía se volvió normal, pero dentro de Hinata y de Sasuke sentimientos que pensaban eran enfermizos comenzaron a crecer, Sasuke no miraba a otra mujer que no fuera Hinata y Hinata no miraba a otro hombre que no fuera Sasuke, inevitablemente se enamoraron, pero no lo habían confesado.

Y aquellos niños ya tenían quince años, Hinata había superado un poco aquel trauma y había dejado que otras personas entraran a su vida, ella formaba parte de "los 12 de Konoha" los 12 chicos mas populares e inteligentes de aquel pueblo, Naruto el mejor amigo de Sasuke y Hinata los había convencido de ir a una fiesta, pero Hinata se tuvo que quedar a cuidar a su hermanita Hanabi, ya que su madre había muerto hace dos años atrás y su padre debía estar muy cansado como para cuidar a una niña de tres años y aquella noche, aquel extraño volvió. Pero a causa de la larga convivencia junto a Sasuke, Hinata despertó justo cuando aquel extraño intentaba despojarla de sus ropas y ella lo vio.

-Papá ¿Qué haces?

Y la misma escena se repitió, pero esta vez al final aquel hombre dejo una advertencia:

-Si hablas, mato a Sasuke, ¿entiendes?

-Sí-susurro Hinata evitando llorar, se sentía sucia.

-Eres débil.

Pero ninguno vio a Sasuke, quien había llegado temprano y presencio todo detrás de la puerta, se encontraba en shock, poco a poco, la ira inundo su ser y cuando su padre abandono la habitación el entro, se sentó junto a su hermana y la abrazo.

-Hinata lo vi todo-dijo Sasuke.

-Sasuke, fue él-susurro Hinata rompiendo a llorar.

-Yo te voy a ayudar, nada me sucederá, tú veras, el nunca te pondrá un dedo encima, no mientras yo este contigo.

Tres años habían pasado y Hinata se encontraba junto a Sasuke en el cementerio, estaban tomados de las manos y había comenzado a llover, el entierro de Hiashi Hyuuga quien había muerto al caerse de las escaleras ya que se rompió el cuello había terminado horas atrás, y solos quedaban ellos dos.

-Te dije que nunca volvería a tocarte.

-Y no lo hizo.

-Creo que me especializo en asesinatos silenciosos-dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-Somos dos-respondió Hinata.

Solo se miraron a los ojos y se besaron.

-Te amo Sasuke.

- Y yo a ti Hinata.

-¡Por fin lo dicen!-exclamo Ino.

-Si, ya estaba cabreado de los celos de Sasuke-comento Shikamaru.

-Y es que tu no has visto a Hinata-respondió Neji.

-¿ Y cuando se casan?-pregunto Sakura.

- Esa no es la pregunta correcta-comento una Hanabi de apenas seis años, muy astuta para su edad.

-Cierto-susurraron Chouji, Sai y TenTen al unísono-la correcta es...

-¿Cuando diablos me van a dar sobrinos?-preguntaron Naruto, Kiba y Rock Lee al mismo tiempo, causando el sonrojo de Sasuke y el de Hinata.

-¿Además, quien dijo que solo tu te especializas en asesinatos silenciosos?-pregunto Neji-Que yo sepa, todos ayudamos a que ese viejo se muriera.

-¿Sabes lo que me costo hacer que se asomara por las escaleras?-pregunto Ino.

-Esta bien, esta bien...-respondió Sasuke.

-Y aclaro algo, ese viejo nunca volvió a tocarte, por que todos estuvimos contigo, no solo ese Sasuke-teme-dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata, observando como ella sonreía.

-¡Los amo chicos!

-¡Y nosotros a ti Hina-chan!

-¡Vamos por ramen!

_La violación no se trata de sexo, se trata de poder._

¿Acaso Hiashi no habia sido lo suficientemente poderoso?

_La diferencia entre los seres humanos y los animales salvajes es que los seres humanos rezan antes de cometer un asesinato._

Ellos nunca rezaron...

_No te enamores de tu alma gemela, el incesto es un delito y nunca acaba bien._

Quizas ellos eran la excepción.

Ellos eran un equipo, "Los 12 de Konoha" así siempre se llamarían, se querían como hermanos, y si tenían que matar él uno por el otro, con gusto lo harían, nunca se separarían, por que ellos eran cómplices y aunque habían cometido un pecado mortal, estaban dispuestos a arder en el infierno, con tal de que ardieran juntos, ahora dime tú...¿cuantos amigos tienes así?

* * *

Esperen con gusto el proximo capitulo!

¿Que te parecio el primer capi?

¿Me dejas un review?

¿Me comere una galleta?

Cari-sama


	2. Promiscuidad, ItaHina

Wenazz!! Wenazzz!!!! Como se encuentran el dia de hoy? Espero que bien! Sii! Bueno estoy subiendo capi, por el buen recibimiento de la historia en esta pagina.

Declaimer:

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishi Kishi, esta historia sí es mía, si te atreves a tomarla sin mi permiso simple y sencillamente te daré killing.

Advertencias:

Este capitulo contiene ItaHina si no te gusta esta pareja simplemente cierra la ventana y espera el próximo capitulo con una pareja diferente, como dije al principio no se repetirá ninguna pareja solo el SasuHina al principio y al final, Ufff contiene temas sugestivos..otra vez y se ve a una Hinata un poco OoC, la tuve que poner asi por el pecado, las historias son sobre Hinata, sin ofender a los que les gusta Sakura, a mi también me gusta pero estoy de pelea con ella ya que esa jodida pelirrosa lo único que hace es llorar y quejarse, y tras de eso se da el lujo de que en las peleas siempre le saquen la ·$!·%·& asi que Sakura hasta que hagas algo digno en el anime o manga…FUCK YOU!

Aclaraciones:

-ItaHina-dialogo normal.

-**ItaHina**-pecado.

-_ItaHina_-pensamiento.

Este capi también s UA/AU. Las palabras con asterisco (*) estan al final del capi.

* * *

"**Promiscuidad"**

**"La promiscuidad** **es la práctica de relaciones sexuales con varias parejas o grupos sexuales, en contraposición con la monogamia, tanto en el reino animal como entre los seres humanos. La OMS define promiscuidad como más de 2 parejas sexuales en menos de 6 meses."**

Hinata Hyuuga era una chica de 17 años que cursaba el ultimo año de secundaria en "Konoha's School" era de estatura media, piel nívea, cabellos azulinos y ojos grises.

Cuando iba en primaria era conocida por una chica correcta, tímida y que tenía como amigos a dos chicos, a Kiba Inuzuka y a Shino Aburame.

Cuando cursaba el cuarto año de la secundaria, fue conocida por ser la novia de Sasuke Uchiha el chico más popular del colegio, en quinto año fue conocida como la chica que rompió con "Sasuke-tu-no-me-dejas-porque-soy-sexy-Uchiha" por que lo descubrió con Sakura Haruno, la zorra del momento. Lo más triste del caso fue que, Hinata Hyuuga, el día anterior había perdido su virginidad con Sasuke.

Eso la llevo a cambiar su forma de ser, se volvió fría y prepotente, pero seguía dulce y bondadosa con sus amigos de siempre, los que la habían acompañado desde la primara y los que fue haciendo durante la secundaria. Hinata Hyuuga en el sexto y último año de secundaria era conocida como una especie de playboy o en este caso…playgirl.

Hinata cambiaba de novio cada dos meses, alegando aburrimiento, no encontraba alguno que la satisfaciera, hasta que conoció al nuevo profesor de matemáticas.

¿Cómo era posible que el profesor de la materia más infernal de la tierra fuera el más sexy sobre la faz de esta? Era condenadamente insoportable estar ante aquel sujeto, primero por lo bueno que estaba y segundo por que era un Uchiha.

¿Por qué al destino le gustaba verla sufrir?

Todos los Uchihas eran fríos y arrogantes, inteligentes sin duda, allí estaba el claro ejemplo, Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke era su profesor de matemáticas y era el hombre que le gustaba.

Había conocido y hablado con Itachi solo en dos ocasiones, la primera fue durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sasuke y la segunda fue cuando tuvo que ir a la casa de este realizar un trabajo.

Itachi era un hombre de veinte años, muy adelantado para su corta edad, la unica persona a la que Sasuke le tenia envidia, era alto, de piel cremosa, cabellos negros y largos atados en una coleta, el color de la liga era roja...¡joder! ¿tanto le gustaba aquel hombre como para fijarse en el color de la liga que llevaba en el cabello? Tenia los ojos negros al igual que Sasuke y tenia unas remarcadas ojeras que no cumplian con su labor, en vez de hacerlo feo lo hacia ver más bueno.

Hinata siempre supo desde el momento que lo conocio, que Itachi le gustaba, pero lo veía como un imposible, así que acepto llevar una relación con Sasuke.

Hinata no era muy buena en matemáticas, era buena en todas las materias, hasta en física y química materias que tenían que ver con matemáticas, pero al dar las matemáticas puras su cerebro se bloqueaba y no lograba concentrarse y ahora seria mas difícil, con semejante hombre sentado frente a ella, ya que por si no fuera poco, Hinata se sentaba frente al escritorio del profesor y por la cantidad de sillas, estaba, prácticamente pegada al escritorio.

-Buenos días jóvenes, hoy les hare un quiz, que ya no es tan sorpresa ya que e tenido piedad y les estoy avisando, pero no les diré de que es-dijo Itachi mientras se sentaba en el escritorio, dejaba el maletín sobre este y sonreía-tienen veinte minutos de repaso, durante esos veintes minutos deben repasar todos los temas del primer y segundo bimestre.

-Y tras de sexy, es un maldito desgraciado-susurro Hinata, un susurro que alcanzo a oír Itachi ya que el salón había quedado en total silencio.

Itachi solo carraspeo, llamando la atención de Hinata y enarcando una ceja. Hinata solo se sonrojo y abrió su cuaderno. Pasado los veinte minutos Itachi dio la orden de cerrar los cuadernos y de sacar una hoja, pidiendo que sobre el escritorio solo estuvieran una pluma, un lápiz, un sacapuntas y un borrador, dejando advertencias sobre que pasaría si descubriera a alguien copiando y aclarando que no daría ni una pista sobre el procedimiento que debían hacer ya que sabrían identificarlo.

-Juan ha comprado 15 paquetes de leche entera y leche semidescremada por un total de 15.57 yens. Si el paquete de leche entera cuesta 1.08 yens y el de semidescremada 1.01 yens. ¿Cuántos paquetes ha comprado de cada tipo?-termino de dictar Itachi.

-Yo Juan no compro nada, esa vaina es una estafa-comento Naruto en voz alta, causando que sus compañeros soltaran carcajadas.

-Naruto calla o te bajo 10 puntos del quiz.

Todo el salón se sumergió en un total silencio, todos pensaban en el posible procedimiento de aquel problema.

-Bastardo-susurro Hinata lo suficientemente audible como para que Itachi la escuchara-nos hicistes pensar que era un tema difícil cuando en realidad es el más fácil.

Hinata se dio la vuelta hasta que miro a Sasuke, este adivinando sus pensamientos asintió. Ella sonrió, después de todo unos meses después de su rompimiento ellos volvieron a ser amigos. Hinata volvió a su posición normal y miro a la derecha, enfoco a Naruto quien estaba desesperado, Hinata arranco la esquina de una hoja extra que le habían permitido sacar y escribió en ella: Sist. de ecuaciones con 2 incog.

Naruto pidió permiso para sacarle punta a su lápiz, el cual le fue concedido, al volver a su sitio paso por al lado de Hinata y esta disimuladamente le entrego el papel a Naruto quien al volver a su sitio y abrirlo sonrió y se lo paso a Ino.

Itachi había visto todo pero decidió callarse.

Cuando toco el timbre Hinata entrego su hoja y salió, seguida de sus compañeros. La ultima que quedo fue Ino Yamanaka, una rubia de ojos azules y piel blanquecina. La novia de Shikamaru Nara, el vago del salón.

-Señorita Yamanaka-llamo Itachi ocasionando que esta diera la vuelta.

-Diga

-Quiero preguntarle algo, ¿que sabe usted sobre Hinata Hyuuga?

-Yo soy amiga de ella, pero solo le puedo decir lo que sabe todo el mundo, ella fue la novia de su hermano, ellos terminaron por que él la engaño con Sakura, después de eso ellos volvieron a ser amigos pero Hinata había cambiado mucho, por que ella perdió su virginidad con Sasuke el día antes de encontrarlos juntos, ella rompió con él y meses después decidieron ser amigos, pero aquello cambio mucho a Hinata, dijo que no quería sufrir de nuevo y solo tenia una regla: quema antes de que te quemen*. Por eso cada dos meses después de acostarse con el novio de turno lo engaña con otro. Así que te gusta-decía Ino mirando a Itachi con una sonrisa, al fin y al cabo ellos se conocían-Tu también le gustas a ella pero si le haces algo como lo hizo el imbécil de tu hermano te parto la cara y lo más cómico es que no voy a ser la única, te esperan 11 más, pobre tu hermano cuando llego a su casa, lo dejamos K.O-termino de decir Ino mientras se colocaba la mochila y salía del salón.

Acto seguido Itachi se sentó en la silla de Ino y comenzó a pensar, desde que conoció a Hinata se enamoro de ella, pero era la novia de su otouto así que no podía hacer nada con ella, cuando Sasuke llego a la casa hecho una mierda y le había preguntado que había sucedido se alegro cuando le dijo: Termine con Hinata.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que venia desde el exterior.

-Mierda, se me olvido el libro de matemáticas y el imbécil del profesor creyendo que no damos otras materias dejo una tarea larga, adelántate Ino, nos vemos en la noche para la fiesta de Gaara.

Ino Yamanaka era una genio.

Hinata entro en el salón y pudo darse cuenta que no estaba sola, Itachi estaba allí y ella le había gritado a Ino así que probablemente escucho, sonrojada y avergonzada cerro la puerta del salón y se dirigió a su puesto, se agacho para sacar el grueso libro de matemáticas y al levantarse sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura y un cuerpo apegado al suyo.

-Así que soy un sexy, maldito desgraciado, bastardo e imbécil Uchiha.

-No lo pude haber dicho mejor-respondió Hinata dando la vuelta quedando frente a Itachi.

Itachi se agacho quedando a la altura de Hinata y le susurro en el oído-No soy tan imbécil como Sasuke, yo no te engañaría-termino de decir para después besarla.

-Yo te amo-dijo Hinata ocultando su cara en el pecho de Itachi.

-Y yo a ti-respondió este, abrazándola-y como te vea con otro chico que no sea yo o uno de tus amigos, dile que tu novio es un sicario* y veras como corren-termino de decir para después reír a la par de Hinata.

-Ita-Itachi... no toques allí, debo ir a mi casa a terminar la tarea que dejaste y no quiero llegar tarde a la fiesta de Gaara.

_Vanidad, venganza, soledad, aburrimiento; todo vale. La lujuria es una de las razones menos comunes de la promiscuidad._

Hinata no lo dejaria, de eso se encargaría él.

* * *

*Quema antes de que te quemen: Engaña antes de que te engañen.

*Sicario: Persona que mata por dinero.

Espero les haya gustado el capi.

Mis agradecimientos a:

**-Sairiko.**

**-marii-hyuuga: Si me comi la galleta xD.**

**-dika no sora.**

**.x: Emmm pues tenia que salir retorcido no crees?**

**-FannyLu: ¿Cosa rara? jajaaj ya me comi la galleta, pero si quieres te mando una por DHL.**

**-AngiieHyuuga: Que bueno que tengas amigos asi!**

**-LennaParis: ¿Salio macabro?**

**-Haruhi Suou: Jajaja a mi me dio risa cuando pense en esa linea.**

**-baunyoko: Gracias! emm bueno algunas partes las saque de l cancion.**

**-Yukime Hiwatari: Te leistes los pecados capitales? te encanto? tengo inspiracion? XD gracias!**

**-Ridesh.**

**-Tsuki Yumeshi Hyuuga.**

**-'V4wp1r1t4 CuLl3n': Me costo escribir este nombre xD.**

**y a .**

Ahora....

¿Les gusto el capi?

¿Quieren otro?

¿Me duele la muela?

¡TENGO HAMBRE!

¿Me dejas un review?

¿Me mandas comida?

xD

Esperen el prox capi!

Bye!!


	3. Atraco, NejiHina

Wenaz mi gente! Yo no soy distinta a ustedes y hoy en día escribo porque ustedes quieren!

Bueno estaba relajeando sobre plantar marihuana en mi casa y me dije: hey! La semana que viene son carnavales y estaré en el interior donde no hay computadora! Asi que mejor escribo el tercer capi del ff y asi mis queridos lectores no me asesinan por la ausencia.

Asi que aquí esta!

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Mashi Kishi. El pecado tampoco es mio, es de todo el mundo, la historia sí es mía si la tomas sin mi permiso Jashin-sama y Kami-sama te harán sufrir a través de mi, sufrimiento que incluye largas horas de torturas.

Advertencia: Este capitulo es NejiHina en otras palabras Hyuugacest, si no te gusta la pareja cierra la ventana y espera el prox. Capitulo, así nos ahorramos problemas, si te gusta espero disfrutes el capi. Todavía estoy de pelea con la jodida pelo de chicle así que Sakura…FUCK U AGAIN!

-Neji-dialogo normal.

**-Hinata**-pecado.

_-NejiHina_-pensamiento.

Este capi NO es AU. Como ven esta un poco basado en mis otras historias NejiHina.

Dedicado a angela-hinata.

* * *

**Atraco.**

"**El ****robo**** es un ****delito**** contra el ****patrimonio****, consistente en el apoderamiento de bienes ajenos, con intención de lucrarse, empleando para ello fuerza en las cosas o bien ****violencia**** o ****intimidación**** en la ****persona****. Son precisamente estas dos modalidades de ejecución de la conducta las que la diferencia del ****hurto****, que exige únicamente el acto de apoderamiento."**

Se encontraba en una situación algo incomoda, él Neji Hyuuga de unos 17 años, de pelo castaño, de buen cuerpo y ojos blancos estaba sentado frente a su tío Hiashi Hyuuga.

Al principio la odiaba, la detestaba por pertenecer a una rama superior y de alguna forma por ser mejor que él, en el examen chunnin intento matarla, pero ahora agradecía el no haberlo hecho, por que se había enamorado perdidamente de su prima Hinata Hyuuga quien era un año menor que él, él sabia que ella llevaba su cabello negro azulado largo por él porque le encantaba de esa manera, sus ojos idénticos a los suyos brillaban con fuerza al verlo porque ella lo amaba.

Cuando se comenzó a enamorar se sentía extraño, sucio, desgraciado al pensar que no le correspondería, pero ella si lo hizo.

Al fin y al cabo ellos eran como el Ying y el Yang, ya que en el Ying hay Yang y en el Yang ahí Ying.

"_Y es que __dentro de Neji esta Hinata y dentro de Hinata esta Neji."_

Aun recordaba el día en que se confesaron, estaba lloviendo fuertemente, encontró a Hinata llorando bajo a un árbol y cuando pregunto que sucedía ella confeso sus sentimientos ganándose un beso de parte de él y la propuesta de convertirse en pareja que gustosa acepto. Pero debían mantener las apariencias por eso se contaba con los dedos las veces que se demostraban afecto.

En el cumpleaños número 17 de Neji, en la noche comenzó a caer una lluvia igual de fuerte que aquel día y la encontró en la mini zona de entrenamiento de la desierta mansión ya que Hiashi había salido junto Hanabi al país de las Rocas. Un solo pensamiento cruzo por sus mentes al verse empapados.

"_odio a la lluvia, por tocar tu pelo y yo no poder hacerlo"_

"_odio a la lluvia por acariciar tu rostro y yo no poder ni tocarlo"_

"_odio a la lluvia por tener el derecho de recorrer tus labios y yo no poder probarlos"_

"_odio a la lluvia por recorrer libremente tu cuerpo…la odio por tocarte a ti"_

Un trueno los volvió a la realidad y sin pensarlo Neji hizo suya a Hinata, bajo un árbol frondoso, recordaba el frio de las gotas de lluvia que quemaban su piel al combinarse con el sudor que surcaba su cuerpo y el de Hinata, recordaba la primera vez que entro, al sentir la calidez que lo invadía, recordaba las palabras de amor que le susurraba, recordó como ella le decía un "Ai Shiteru" al terminar y como él le respondió de igual forma, fue el primero y se encargaría de ser el ultimo.

Sonrió al recordar lo que paso por su cabeza cuando se quedo dormido junto a Hinata bajo aquel árbol.

"_Ya no odio a la lluvia…pude acariciar tu pelo"_

"_Ya no odio a la lluvia pude tocar tu rostro"_

"_Ya no odio a la lluvia pude recorrer tus labios"_

"_ya no odio a la lluvia pude recorrer tu cuerpo…y mucho más"_

"_ahora la lluvia me odia a mi…"_

Era irremediable, se amaban y ahora Neji se encontraba frente a un Hiashi impactado y furioso, por haberse enterado del noviazgo que mantenía su hija con su sobrino, un año después.

-¿No te basto con haber robado su dignidad?-comenzó a preguntar Hiashi.

-Yo no robe su dignidad, eso lo hizo usted solo, con humillaciones, violencia e intimidación.

-¿No te basto con haberla hecho sufrir cuando eran jóvenes?

-Ella me perdono y eso es lo que importa, ¿no se ha preguntado si ella lo ha perdonado a usted?

-¿No te basto con haber robado su inocencia? ¿Su pureza? ¿Lo más importante para ella?

-Yo no la robe, ella me la regalo y yo la acepte.

-¿Qué más quieres?

-Casarme con Hinata.

¿Qué más pretendes robarme?

-A Hinata y no la voy a robar…la voy a hurtar.

_"¿Quién no sabe que todo lo que es hurtado sabe mejor?"_

Y Hinata no era la excepción.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capi?

¿Debo dejar de escribir?

¿No sirvo para esto?

¿Me saldrá la coreo de mis quince?

¿Me duelen los pies?

¿Me dejas review?

¿Se me pasara la obsesion que tengo con la lluvia y el Ying-Yang?

Gracias a:

**-Sabaku-No-Menny: Que bueno que te guste como escribo sobre estas cosas. ¿Soy buena?**

**-marjugago: si fue basada en esa canción el primer cap.**

**-Sairiko: Aquí esta otro capi, y sel ItaHinaes sexy O.O**

**-'V4wp1r1t4 Cul3n': El nombre cuesta y si…bien por Sasuke.**

**-Angiie Hyuuga: Tengo hambre T.T yo también odio a los Uchiha a veces…pero se me pasa por ser tan sexys xD**

**-MAfheER: Ya no me duele la muela n.n**

**-Lenna Paris.**

**-angela-hinata.**

**-FannyLu: Estoy igual con lo del ItaHina.**

**-dika no sora.**

**-mitzu_kivamprix.**

**-x Dela x**

**-Ridesh.**

**- DarkPrincess Malfoy-Uchiha.**

**-baunyoko.**

**-Xellas Metallium.**


	4. Adulterio, NaruHina

Ok Ok Avisando que sigo viva después de semejantes carnavales y tan quemada que parezco un camarón.

Declaimer: Naruto no es mío es de Mashi Kishi, los pecados mortales no son míos son cosas del Diablo, prohibidas por Dios y compartidas con nosotros los humanos. La trama de la historia si es mía, si osas robarla créeme…no querrás saber lo que hare.

Advertencias: Este capi es NaruHina y leve SasuHina, NaruHana y SasuHana, si no te gustan las parejas aquí mencionadas cierra la ventana y espera el prox. Capi con una pareja nueva, tiene temas sugestivos…otra vez, ¿Qué esperaban? Es puro pecado!! Hay una que otra mala palabra, la mayoria no estan en la historia estan un poco más abajo, en mi momento de explosión.

**Advertencia importante:** **Este capitulo esta relacionado con mi fic "Los Pecados Capitales" no es necesario que la leas pero si no entiendes algo recomiendo que lo hagas. Este es el ultimo capi que subo por ahora ya que le prometí a Ely o bueno a Tsuki-nin que actualizaría "Ocultismo" y nosotras nos conocemos, no duden…ella me degollara y ustedes quedaran sin fic, así que rueguen la inspiración lleguen para actualizar "Ocultismo" y seguir actualizando este fic ya que quedan 3 pecados…aun.**

**Todavia estoy de pelea con la pelirosa de la verga esa, y ahora si estoy bien cabreada con esa guial asi que Sakura si lees esto (lo cual es imposible) quiero decirte: ¿Qué CHUCHA TE PASA PELAITA DE LA MIERDA?! ¿Cómo QUE DEJAS KONOHA PARA IR TRAS EL CULO DE SASUKE?! ESPERO SEA POR UNA BUENA RAZON O POR QUE INTENTES MATARLO! SI NO TE MATO EN UNO DE MIS FICS DE UNA MANERA DOLOROSA! ¿Despues de todo lo que Naruto paso por ti? ¿Que tienes en la cabeza? ¿Mierda? Espero en verdad...que intentes matarlo perra traicionera y bastarda por que si no algo malo te sucedera...**

**Perdonen si ofendi a algun fan de Sakura...ahora si a leer!!**

-Naruto-dialogo normal.

-**Hinata**-pecado.

-_Adulterio_-pensamientos o frases.

* * *

**Adulterio.**

"**El ****adulterio**** en su acepción más usada, se refiere a la ****unión sexual**** de dos personas cuando uno o ambos están ****casados**** con otra persona."**

_¿Como habían llegado a eso?_

Era el pensamiento que cruzaban por las mentes de Naruto y de Hinata mientras terminaban de recorrer sus cuerpos, de devorarse por completo, era lo que pensaban cuando terminaban de hacer el amor.

Siempre habían bromeado entre ellos, Naruto llamándola esposa, ella llamándolo igual. Lastima que esos apodos habían cambiado por la palabra "Amantes".

Naruto se había casado con Hanabi y Hinata aun estaba comprometida con Sasuke y aun así estaban retozando sobre la cama.

_"Si estando casado, miras a una mujer la primera vez, estás usando el sentido de la vista…_

La Primera vez que miro a Hinata como algo más que amiga casi hermana fue durante la fiesta de compromiso de ella y Sasuke. Ella estaba tan hermosa y deslumbrante y fue inevitable que sus ojos profundamente azules la recorrieran, pasando desde sus cabellos largos y azules y sus ojos blancos casi grises hasta el último rincón de aquella piel nívea que ahorita mismo se encontraba explorando. Era diferente a la de Hanabi, el solamente había tenido sexo con Hanabi una vez, y se alegro de sobremanera al sentirse correspondido por Hinata.

…_Si la miras una segunda vez, estás permitiendo ser tentado…_

Si así se sentía el ser tentado él lo permitiría todos los días

…_Si la miras una tercera vez, has abierto tu corazón al pecado…_

¿Qué más da? Todos pecan de vez en cuando.

Pero con lo que ellos no contaron es que esos encuentros fortuitos perduraron por meses casi años, ellos se amaban, Hanabi y Sasuke comenzaron a sospechar sin decir nada hasta que un día ambos llegaron a sus casas y Hanabi encontró un acta de divorcio firmada por Naruto sobre la mesa y Sasuke una carta de Hinata explicando la situación sobre la cama. Hinata y Naruto habían escapado juntos.

Sasuke y Hanabi no dijeron nada, no mostraron ningún signo de dolor y siguieron pasando tiempo juntos.

Al poco tiempo se dieron cuenta que sus amigos salían algunas veces de Konoha sin avisarles y decidieron seguirlos, preocupados por que algo estuviera sucediendo, se dieron cuenta que lo que ocurría era que los chicos visitaban a Naruto y a Hinata a una casa a las afueras de Konoha.

Esperaron pacientemente a que los chicos se fueran y cuando eso ocurrió decididos, tocaron la puerta de la casa.

Lo último que imagino Naruto al abrir la puerta fue encontrarse con el puño de Sasuke impactando sobre su cara haciéndolo caer de culo.

-Hola dobe-saludo.

-Teme-susurro Naruto sobándose la quijada.

-Sasuke…-susurro Hinata haciendo acto de presencia.

-¿Saben? Si me hubieran dicho que ustedes estaban juntos nos hubiéramos ahorrado este drama, es más yo les hubiera dicho que estaba y sigo estando con Hanabi y que solamente debíamos cambiar de parejas y seguir siendo amigos, pero por aquel acto tan cobarde te merecías aquel golpe Usuratonkachi.

-Hola one-san, Naruto-saludo Hanabi entrando al salón, poniéndose a la altura de Naruto dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-ahora que aclaramos tremendo problema ¿volverán a Konoha?

-Con gusto-respondió Hinata con un tic en el ojo derecho despues de haber visto aquello.

-Entonces los esperamos, en la mansión Hyuuga, saben que siempre tendrán un lugar allá, nos vemos esposo.

-¿Esposo?-pregunto Hinata algo celosa.

-Que yo recuerde durante mi noviazgo con Naruto tu lo llamabas así, ahora que es tu novio me toca a mi llamarlo de esa manera. ¿Cierto Naru?

-Si-susurro Naruto levantándose del suelo algo divertido por los celos de su novia.

-Nos vemos Esposa-susurro Sasuke aproximándose a Hinata y dándole un beso casto en los labios, ocasionando los celos de Naruto y la diversión de Hinata.

-¿Qué? ¿Creías que Hanabi iba a ser la única? Pues te equivocas…

-Baka.

-Nos vemos.

-Eso lo sabemos.

… _Más allá de esta tercera vez, es definitivamente pecado."_

Naruto miro a Hinata más de tres veces, y si haber recurrido al adulterio era un pecado, no le importaba venderle su alma al diablo con tal de estar junto a ella.

_"La mujer del César no sólo tiene que ser honrada, sino parecerlo."_

Hinata parecía honrada…el problema se encontraba en que no lo era.

* * *

Termine este capi…ahora…

¿Qué te pareció?

¿Cómo quedo?

Ahora me a dado por pensar que soy una escritora mediocre...¿Sera verdad?

¿Por qué siempre pregunto algo?

¿Estas rezando porque tenga algo de inspiración por actualizar Ocultismo? Y si es así ¿Cuándo llegara?

¿Cuánto tiempo demorare en subir el próximo capi de este fic? Si demoro mucho…¿Qué sucederá?

Échenle la culpa a Tsuki-nin

Mis Agradecimientos a:

-'V4wp1r1t4 CuLl3n': Que bueno que te hayan gustado aquellos pensamientos.

-Yukime Hiwatari: No importa, con tal de que hayas entregado tus papeles todo esta bien, no quiero matarte! Sigue leyendo mis fics! xD Y...si se nota cuando no te gustan tus fics xD lo de la coreo es el baile de mis quince, si soy como tu respecto a los pies, gracias por tu review y tengo la dicha de decir que no se me a pasado aquella obsesion con la lluvia y el Ying-Yang xD.

-Xellas Metallium

-SaBaKu-No-MeNnY: JAAJAJAJAJA tienes parado un NejiHina? No fue mi intencion recordartelo con el capi anterior xD, aqui esta la actualizacion y que bueno que hayas recordado mi otro one-shoot.

-FannyLu: Te apoyo...el NejiHina es una pareja fina pero tentativa a la vez, ¿a que no?

-angela-hinata: Jajajaja de nada! En serio te sonrojastes? Pues dejame decirte que YO me sonroje al enterarme que tu te habias sonrojado xD. Espero hayas disfrutado tus krnavales, aqui solo duran 4 dias.

-dika no sora

-MIREE: Que bueno que te guste como escribo, sinceramente es imposible que hayas leido este capi en otro fic ya que esto sale de mi cabeza y no debe estar en otra pagina ya que solamente lo e subido aqui, puede que te recuerde a dos one-shoots NejiHina que tengo que estan relacionados con el capi anterior ya que esta basado en eso. "El Ying-Yang y Odio a la lluvia o ya no?" son aquellos one-shoots en los que esta basado el cap

Nos leemos después

Bye!


	5. Secuestro, GaaHina

Diso mio! VIVO!! ESTOY VIVA!! La escuela me tenia ocupada y ahora empezare exámenes, acabe de estudiar y dije: -Man actualiza el fic antes de que piensen que moristes! Y aquí estoy.

Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto es el dueño de Naruto y comitiva pero…pronto me apoderare de ellos.

Advertencias: Este capi es GaaHina si no te gusta la pareja cierra la ventana y espera el proxcapi que de seguro subiré dentro de….2 semanas? Perdonen si el capi quedo extraño o malo pero es que acabo de salir de un examen de física, tengo el cerebro atrofeado.

Aclaraciones:

-Pecado-dialogo normal.

-**Pecado**-es el pecado.

_-Pecado_-pensamientos.

* * *

"**El Secuestro"**

**El ****secuestro**** es el acto por el que se priva de libertad de forma ilegal a una persona o grupo de personas, normalmente durante un tiempo determinado, y con el objetivo de conseguir un rescate u obtener cualquier tipo de crédito político o mediático. Las personas que llevan a cabo un secuestro se conocen como secuestradores.**

Se conocieron cuando él iba en uno de sus tantos viajes a Konoha, esa vez había ido para renovar el contrato de paz entre las aldeas y lo habían hospedado en la mansión Hyuuga alegando que era la mas segura en la aldea, lo que no sabían es que allí dentro había algo que inevitablemente durante los meses le causaba un infinito dolor dejar.

El Kazekage de Suna se había hospedado en la mansión Hyuuga, y le habían impuesto como ayudante a Hinata Hyuuga, la rechazada del clan.

En la noche, la encontró en la zona de entrenamiento llorando, el sabia la razón, la habían humillado frente a él recalcándole la falta de fuerza física en ella. No sabia que hacer, desde que le extrajeron el Shukaku de su cuerpo se había vuelto un poco más sensible y no podía irse sin hacer algo, así que solo se sentó frente a ella y contra todo pronostico Hinata se había abalanzado sobre el y lo había abrazado llorando en su hombro, producto de la rabia y la tristeza que la embargaban y él solo la abrazo.

Después de ese día, comenzaron a hablar, al principio eran conversaciones sin importancias, algunos holas, seguidos de las clásicas preguntas: ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué has hecho?

Se había hecho rutina que se encontraran a medianoche en el patio, y una noche comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas, para terminar llorando como si el mundo se acabara. El se entero que ella era huérfana de madre, quien había muerto en el parto de su hermana menor-Hanabi-y que esta era idéntica a su padre, tanto en el físico como en la forma de ser, le gustaba pelear y humillar a Hinata y buscaba quitarle el puesto de heredera. Por en cambio Hinata era idéntica a su madre, tanto el físico como la forma de ser, era dulce, tímida, le gustaba curar y no dañar, pero cuando veía a sus amigos en peligro se convertía en una fiera, era como una leona protegiendo a sus cachorros, seguro seria una buena madre en el futuro y por el único familiar que daba la vida y que estaba segura él daba la vida por ella se llamaba Neji Hyuuga.

"_Una Buena Madre….ojala fuera la madre de mis futuros hijos"_

Mierda, ya estaba pensando estupideces.

Comenzó a fijarse en su físico, era hermosa, de cabellos negros con destellos azules y largos hasta la cintura, de ojos plateados que le recordaban a la luna, de piel blanquecina, piernas largas, buena delantera y… ¿Por qué negarlo? También tenia un buen baúl-si me entienden-parecía una muñeca de porcelana algo sub-desarrollada, pero le gustaba así.

Hinata por en cambio se entero, que Gaara al igual que Naruto había sufrido mucho en el pasado y que el rubio hiperactivo había influido mucho en él, lo que le daba una razón mas para admirarlo. Le gustaba que Gaara hubiera cambiado para mejor, ahora protegía a su aldea con la vida y Suna lo quería y admiraba, era uno de los mejores Kazekages.

Se fijo en su físico, pelirrojo, tez blanca, ojos de un color entre verde y azul…aguamarina quizás, por lo que se veía, tenia un buen cuerpo, por la vida de ninja.

Inevitablemente se sonrojo, y se acostó en el pasto, cosa que sorprendió a Gaara y lo llevo a hacer lo mismo, poco a poco se quedaron dormidos y al día siguiente se despertaron sorprendidos. Gaara por haber dormido ya que aunque no tenía al Shukaku en su interior sufría de insomnio y Hinata avergonzada por haber dormido en el patio de la casa. Por ello, Gaara buscaba a Hinata todas las noches para dormir, cuando este le explico la razón Hinata inevitablemente se sonrojo y Gaara entonces decidió que el sonrojo de Hinata le gustaba.

Siempre que Hinata se deprimía, Gaara la "secuestraba" por así decirlo, llevándola a otro lugar. Por eso Hinata se enamoro de Gaara, pero Gaara ya sabia que estaba enamorado de Hinata. Aun recordaba el primer beso de los dos, fue cuando él había decidido confesarse, solo tuvo que decir:

-Hinata, tu eres lo que me hace sentir vivo…te amo.

Para que Hinata juntara sus labios.

Ahora se encontraban contrayendo matrimonio en una iglesia de Konoha, para después irse a vivir a Suna, donde sus amigos y familiares los irían a visitar. Hiashi proclamo a Hinata heredera por haber contraído matrimonio con el Kazekage pero ella le cedió el puesto a Neji, cosa que disgusto a los viejos del consejo, se sentian ridiculizados por que ahora un Bouke era la cabeza de los Hyuugas, pero por ley, nada podian hacer y despues de todo...dentro de poco no existirian ni Boukes, ni Soukes, ni ramas secundarias o primarias, ni mucho menos simbolos de pajaros enjaulados, el sueño que Hinata y Neji compartian, se cumpliria, de eso Neji se encargaria.

Y aun Neji recordaba la famosa frase que compartia con Hinata:

"_Cuando Tin tiene Tin vale, pero cuando Tin no tiene Tin no vale ni Tinvale"_

_Y de algo Gaara y Neji estaban seguros...Hinata no quería ser Tin._


	6. Suicidio, KibaHina

Wenazz volviendo desde hace rato, sinceramente estaba en vacaciones pero no había tenido tiempo de sentarme lo siento mucho, de verdad, he abandonado la historia por bueno tiempo, pero bueno…

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto a quien cariñosamente yo llamo "Kishi Kishi", la historia es mia así que si osas robarla o subirla a otra pagina sin mi permiso tendremos graves problemas porque me enterare y Auch! Te dolerá…

Aclaraciones: Este capitulo es KibaHina así que si no te gusta cierra la pagina y espera el próximo y ultimo capitulo de este fic que como sabran será SasuHina n.n

-KibaHina-dialogo normal.

-**KibaHina**-pecado mortal

-_KibaHina_-pensamiento o frase.

-KibaHina*-palabra cuyo significado aparecerá al final.

P.D: La historia es UA/AU

* * *

**El Suicidio.**

"**Suicidio**** es el acto de quitarse la propia vida, algunas culturas lo ven como una forma honorable de escapar de algunas situaciones humillantes, sin escapatoria o dolorosas en extremo."**

Se encontraba en la mansión Hyuuga, su mejor amiga Hinata había decidido realizarle una fiesta en su mansión ya que-como podrían adivinar-hoy era su cumpleaños y tenia tantos amigos que no cabrían en su hogar.

Miraba a la mujer que secretamente amaba, se encontraba dándoles instrucciones a los trabajadores de cómo quería las ubicaciones de las mesas y la discoteca, mientras que indicaba que en el extremo opuesto deseaba que colocaran la mesa del buffet y el bar. Ella iba tan hermosa y sencillamente vestida, como siempre, llevaba sus cabellos negro azulados y largos-que normalmente le llegaban a la cintura-atados en una coleta alta, vestía un pescador* azul y un sweater de tiritas rosado, en sus pies llevaba unas sandalias blancas, le encantaba como le daba órdenes a los demás, al principio a Hinata no le agradaba la idea, pero como ahora lideraba "Hyuuga's Corporation" se había acostumbrado.

Lo que más le gustaba de ella era su piel blanquecina y sus ojos grises, de un gris tan claro y puro que quien la ve por primera vez pensaría que era ciega. Pero lo que realmente lo enamoro era su forma de ser, tan inocente y dulce, siempre pensando en los demás para después pensar en ella.

Eso era lo que hacía ahora.

El se encontraba sin ánimos, postrado en el sillón de la sala, con pensamientos y recuerdos rondando su cabeza, pensando en lo mismo, no pensaba en Hinata como siempre, ahora pensaba en su perro…su hermoso perro Akamaru y en el hecho de que ese iba a ser el primer cumpleaños que pasaba sin el ya que tristemente su mascota había muerto hace dos meses atrás.

Todavía sentía su muerte tan reciente, que por las noches se ponía a llorar, nadie lograba levantarle el ánimo, se sentía solo y no lograba ver que en realidad no lo estaba, que todos lo apoyaban, sintió un peso a su lado y supo que Hinata se había sentado pero no aparto la vista del punto invisible que estaba frente a él, porque gracias a ese punto invisible estaba concentrado en todo lo que había pasado junto a Akamaru, aquel perro de gran tamaño, blanco con alguna que otra mancha chocolate, desde que se adueño de él no lo soltaba para nada e iba a todos los lugares que podía con él, pero sabía que ya estaba viejo pues se lo habían regalado cuando tenía 8 años y ahora era todo un hombre de 21.

-Kiba, regresa a la Tierra-decia Hinata mientras tronaba los dedos delante de él.

-¿Sabes Hinata? Inevitablemente e considerado la idea de suicidarme, la encuentro atractiva, siento que mis amigos me han abandonado, no tienen tiempo para mi, Akamaru murió, no le hayo sentido a nada sin él y por último la mujer que amo…simplemente no me ama-iba a seguir diciendo algo pero Hinata le propino una cachetada tan fuerte que lo obligo a girar su cara hacia la derecha.

-¡Eres un imbécil!-grito una Hinata colérica, mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de Kiba de frente a él y tomaba fuertemente sus hombros y lo miraba reprobatoriamente- estas entendiendo todo mal, tus amigos no te han abandonado, tú los has abandonado a ellos, ellos todavía te aman, velan por ti y te apoyan ¿crees que deshacerte de ellos será sencillo?, se que Akamaru murió pero es tiempo de superarlo, nunca lo olvidaremos pero debemos seguir adelante y…aunque la mujer que amas no te ame…yo…y-yo si lo h-hago-termino de decir Hinata un poco nerviosa y sonrojada por lo dicho.

Kiba abrió los ojos con sorpresa, una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en su rostro, Hinata le había dicho que lo amaba.

Hinata se quedo observándolo como idiota, su piel tostada, su cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, sentía su cuerpo perfecto ya que ahora él la abrazaba, sintió su cálido aliento al susurrarle junto a su oído un:

-Gracias, yo también te amo, pero creía que amabas a Naruto y no a mí.

Ella en respuesta lo aparto un poco y mirándolo a los ojos respondió:

-Naruto ama a Sasuke, Kiba, al igual que Sasuke lo ama a él, si contestaras sus llamadas al igual que las de los demás te habrías enterado hace tiempo.

-Gracias si este es tu regalo de cumpleaños déjame decirte que con gusto lo acepto-dijo sonriéndole y acercándose con intención de besarla.

-Este no es mi regalo, mi amor te lo entregaría después pero bueno me decidí a hacerlo hoy, hoy yo te iba a regalar esto-respondió Hinata sobre los labios de Kiba para después girar su cara hacia la izquierda y estiraba su brazo para alcanzar una caja mediana con hoyos en ella y entregársela a Kiba-es tuya, ábrela.

Hinata puso la caja entre ella y él, y observo nerviosa como este la abría dejando al descubierto un pequeño cachorro igual que Akamaru.

-La vi en una tienda de mascotas y rápidamente me acorde de Akamaru, la única diferencia es que ella es hembra y-Hinata grito de sorpresa al sentir que ahora se encontraba tirada en el sillón con Kiba arriba y la cachorra acurrucada cerca de ellos-¿qué te pasa?

-Nada solamente estoy feliz de tener una novia como tú.

-¿Novia? Nadie dijo nada de noviazgo.

-Pues ya te lo estoy preguntando ¿qué dices? ¿Serás mi novia?

-S-Sí.

Y lo último que vio la cachorrita a quien pronto le pondrían "Akari" antes de cerrar sus castaños ojitos y el hocico al terminar de bostezar, fue la romántica escena de un beso entre un Kiba con un sencillo sonrojo en las mejillas y los ojos cerrados y una Hinata con un sonrojo que fácilmente competía con un tomate y con los ojos cerrados igualmente.

-_Hay, lo que me espera con este par_-fue el pensamiento de la nueva mascota de Kiba antes de caer profundamente dormida.

_"Hace mucho tiempo que me hubiera suicidado de no haber leído en alguna parte que es un pecado quitarse voluntariamente la vida mientras pueda hacerse todavía una buena acción. La vida es hermosa, pero la mía está envenenada para siempre."_

¿En realidad piensas que esta envenenada o te arrepientes? Después de eso no hay marcha atrás o ¿crees que todavía te quedan buenas acciones por cometer?

_"Entre las miserias de nuestra vida en la tierra, el suicidio constituye el más preciado don que Dios ha concedido al hombre."_

¿En verdad es un don o una maldición?

_**Tú decides…**_

_

* * *

_

Pescador*: no sé como le llaman en otros países pero aquí en Panamá se le conoce como un pantalón que llega hasta la rodilla.

Aquí acabo el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, muestren su aprecio con un hermoso review ¿Qué les parece? xDD nada les cuesta y así me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Mis especiales agradecimientos a:

**-FannyLu:** Bueno es sencillo yo pase bastante tiempo en Cuba y la frase_ "Cuando Tin tiene Tin vale y cuando Tin no tiene Tin no vale ni Tinvale"_ quiere decir que cuando una persona tiene todos la quieren, pero, cuando no todas la dejan, es como para expresar que hay interés sobre amor. Qué bueno que te encante el GaaHina eres como yo me encanta el NejiHina y el GaaHina por igual, es que tiene un no sé que, además hace tiempo quería escribir algo con esa pareja, me gusta que te haya gustado y espero sigas comentando!

**-Layill**: gracias por tu review y me alegro te haya gustado el capitulo, aquí tienes el otro disfrútalo leyendo!

**Y también le agradezco a todos los que leyeron pero no dejaron review, no importa cual fuera la razón, espero dejen review en esta ocasión.**

**P.D: Al primero que me deje review en este capítulo le dedico el próximo que lastimosamente será el último, así que…apúrate! **

Se despide…

Cari-sama.


End file.
